Electromechanical oscillations occur within an interconnected synchronized electric power grid when two or more rotating machines (e.g., generators), perhaps at great geographical distance from one another, exchange energy. Oscillations are manifested within the electric power grid as dynamically changing power delivery patterns over the bulk electric transmission grid. Undamped or excessive oscillatory energy within an interconnected electric power grid can cause catastrophic failure of the grid resulting in widespread “blackouts.” The frequencies, damping, shape, and magnitude of the oscillatory energy present within an interconnected electric power grid at any given time, regardless of whether the oscillations ultimately result in a blackout, are indicators of system stress. Accordingly, it is prudent and useful to monitor these parameters within an interconnected electric power grid.
The disclosure is directed towards apparatus and methods for monitoring electromechanical oscillations within an electric power grid.